kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty
Beauty & The Beat is the debut mini album by LOONA yyxy. It was released on May 30, 2018 with "love4eva" serving as the album's title track. The physical release comes in two versions: a regular edition and a limited edition. The digipack and the CD color is white for the regular edition and green apple for the limited. The CD include an alternative version of "love4eva" choosed randomly among four dance break versions. It also includes a randomly selected photocard among four (one for each member), in the respective color of the edition. A poster for each version was included for the pre-orders. Background The third and last sub-unit of LOONA yyxy was first teased on April 26, 2018 through a reveal video teaser. The name will be yyxy, short for youth youth by young. The unit will consisting of the four latest girls of the month: Yves, Chuu, Go Won and Olivia Hye.LOOΠΔ invite you into their mysterious mansion with teaser video for 3rd unit, Youth Youth by Young On May 2, the first social networks update featuring all LOONA yyxy members was posted on their Twitter.LOONA's Twitter update on May 2, 2018 The day later through an other Twitter post, girls take a plane to shoot the title track's music video in Budapest, Hungary.LOONA's Twitter update on May 3, 2018 On May 9, a photo teaser was revealed with the mini album's name Beauty & The Beat.LOONA's Twitter update on May 9, 2018 On May 13, the first promotional photo was published for Yves with "You know, it's me, Yves" as the caption and the day later for Chuu with "You know, it's me Chuu, Number 1 in LOONA".LOOΠΔ's Yves is up first for their 3rd unit, yyxy, teaser imageLOONA's third unit yyxy introduces the next member Chuu with a teaser image The next promotional photo was revealed on May 16 for Go Won with "Have you been waiting? So have I." as the caption and on May 17 for Olivia Hye with "You know, I'm egoistic".LOOΠΔ's Go Won dons on a red ribbon for new yyxy unit debut imageLOONA's Olivia Hye says she's an egoistic in yyxy unit debut teaser image There was no teaser on May 15 to match with their pre-debuts solo-single's release date (the 28th for Yves and Chuu and the 30th for Go Won and Olivia Hye). On May 18, the first track of the mini album, "dal segno" in reference of the music notation, was revealed with a photo on which there one of the five candles was lighted, each candle representative a song in the mini album. "dal segno" was composed and arranged by Artonic Waves (a recurrent artist who worked for LOONA's sub-units), 빌리진 and Slyberry.LOOΠΔ yyxy give a hint to their unit debut album with tracklist teaser image On May 19, the second track "love4eva" was revealed, it will be in featuring with the canadian singer Grimes. The lyrics was written by 달리 and Jaden Jeong, the music was composed by E-TRIBE, 빌리진, 나래 and 김진형 and arranged by 빌리진 too. On the photo teaser it's wrote "You know, I'm egoistic. It doesn't make sense, the first love" in connection with Olivia Hye's promotional photo caption.LOOΠΔ's yyxy continue to tease with second track teaser image On May 3, the Instagram's group reply to a post by Grimes "Grimes, we sent you a DM. Kindly check your inbox. Thanks.", she replyed and started following LOONA's Instagram.Grimes' Instagram post where LOONA replyedKpop girl group Loona reaches out to Grimes on Instagram - possible future collab? On May 20, the third track "frozen" was revealed. The song was written, composed and arranged by the music production group MonoTree. The teaser photo was accompanied by the caption "Frozen, thaw me before it's too late. Shine on, bloom the flower on the froen land."LOOΠΔ yyxy announce title of their third track with teaser image On May 21, the fourth track "one way" was revealed. The song was written by 달리 and 감동 is 박진윈 and composed and arranged by 감동 is 박진윈, 서재하 and 김영성. The caption on the teaser photo is "Be on the same path even in the end. That was the promise we made.".LOOΠΔ yyxy introduce track 4 from their unit debut album 'Beauty & The Beat' On May 22, the fifth and latest track "rendezvous 18.6y" was revealed. The song was written and composed again by MonoTree. The caption is "The end of the month when I return. Will you be with me until then?".LOOΠΔ's yyxy reveal their next track 'Rendezvous 18.6y' from their debut album 'Beauty & The Beat' On May 23, a first promotional photo for the group was revealed with keywords "faith, hope, love, anger".LOOΠΔ yyxy smile together for a bright group teaser image + puzzling keywords On May 24, a music video teaser for "love4eva" was revealed, it was announced that the album will release on May 30.LOOΠΔ yyxy unveil an MV teaser for 'Love4eva' featuring Grimes On May 25, a V Live teaser for "love4eva" was released and a second group promotional teaser too with the caption "It will be a special moment for us".LOOΠΔ yyxy continue to tease for 'Beauty & The Beat' with group image On May 26, a new individual series of promotional photos were release for each members, it was also announced through a Twitter update that an album preview will be upload the day later.LOOΠΔ yyxy's Yves, Chuu, Go Won, & Olivia Hye are adorable in b-cut 'Beauty & The Beat' imagesLOOΠΔ yyxy roam the streets for 'Beauty & The Beat' teaser image So, on May 27, the album preview was revealed and on May 28, a location teaser like those for each member of LOONA 1/3 was revealed for Budapest.LOOΠΔ yyxy give a preview with highlight clip for 'Beauty & The Beat'LOOΠΔ yyxy land in Budapest for a new teaser video On May 29, various spoiler of the details were revealed.LOOΠΔ yyxy give detailed explanation for each of their tracks in new 'Beauty & The Beat' teaser Finally, on May 30, the music video for "love4eva" was revealed and the day later the dance practice.LOOΠΔ yyxy bring their best audition in 'Love4Eva' feat. Grimes MV!LOONA yyxy show off their cute moves in 'love4eva' dance practice The group performed the title track for the first time on June 2 at their premier greeting "Line & Up" in Seoul.LOOΠΔ's yyxy unit to perform their song for the first time at their premier greeting Track list #"dal segno" - 1:06 #"love4eva (feat. Grimes)" - 3:40 #“frozen“ - 3:28 #"one way" - 3:47 #"rendezvous 18.6y" - 3:26 Gallery LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat photo teaser.png|Teaser photo LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat dal segno track teaser.png|dal segno (Track teaser) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat love4eva track teaser.png|love4eva (Track teaser) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat frozen track teaser.png|frozen (Track teaser) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat one way track teaser.png|one way (Track teaser) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat rendezvous 18.6y track teaser.png|rendezvous 18.6y (Track teaser) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat album details.png|Album details LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat dal segno track details.png|dal segno (Track details) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat love4eva track details.png|love4eva (Track details) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat frozen track details.png|frozen (Track details) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat one way track details.png|one way (Track details) LOONA yyxy Beauty & The Beat rendezvous 18.6y track details.png|rendezvous 18.6y (Track details) References Video links * "love4eva" music video ** Teaser / V Live ** Choreography practice *** Spoiler *** Part switch ver. ** Consecutive action cam ** Original choreography * Album preview * Reveal teaser * "Budapest" teaser Category:2018 releases Category:2018 mini albums Category:Mini albums Category:Albums Category:LOONA yyxy